


Gone with the Dragon

by KaldoreiSowa25



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaldoreiSowa25/pseuds/KaldoreiSowa25
Summary: A woman who was visiting the museum to see the ancient artifact that tells the legend it can transfer you into another world.   That came true when she accidentally make the portal active, and it sent her to a world where magic was real.  Now finding her way back she must team up with an unlikely purple dragon to stop an evil sorcerer from taking over the world of Avalar but will she be able to return back to her world?Takes place in Spyro Ripto Rage.  Warning it contains self insert





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is KaldoreiSow25 speaking! ^^ For you know I’ve always been a  
> huge fan of Spyro every since I was a child and I always been wanted to try to write a fanfic about it  
> and this is the idea I want to give this a shot.  
> And this is mostly will take place in classic Spyro. Okay yes as you see there’s going to be humans in  
> Dragon Realms…before you guys make a fuzz let me make one thing perfectly clear;  
> In the classic, there are few humans appearance not in Legend of Spyro series. Few of them are mostly shepherds and characters like Greta and Handel are actually human children.  
> I want to point that out due during my years I have tried to make a Spyro fan fiction and I see some disliking humans in Spyro world for their reason. : /  
> And I’ll do everything in my power to try not to make my OC’s Mary/Gary Sue.  
> Hope you all enjoy love you all! *heart given*

Chapter 1: Portal activating for you is never a good sign.

“Well, I guess this is it,” I muttered while seeing many people going to the museum. I put my iPhone which I used for GPS in my jacket pocket and walk towards the entrance of the building. I heard the news last few days there was a new artifact going be in the exhibit. And today is the grand opening and I decided to get out of my dorm room to check it out for myself. When it was my turn to go in I handed the cashier my credit card and she gives me a ticket. 

“Thank you enjoy the exhibit!” She smiled cheerfully.” I only give her a nod. 

“Thanks you too.” I walk in with the crowds after I made a small smile. As I walk inside the place was indeed packed! There was even another long line for the new exhibit. I almost groan in frustration that I decided to wait until the line is short so I don’t need to stand in line for hours or so. While I was waiting I look around on the other exhibit. First I went to Jurassic exhibit and then glance through Japanese history. I stroll further down on to another one and brush my hair back behind my ears. In corner of my eyes, I saw the line was getting a little short which was my chance to get in. But before I can, my bladder was telling me otherwise. I curse myself and run into the bathroom that was near the insect exhibit. After I was done I went to wash my hands with soap my iPhone ringed. I quickly dried them up and took my phone and press talk.

“Hello?” 

“Hey Ash!” It was my friend on the other line. I smiled to hear a familiar voice. 

“Hey Rachel, how goes it?” I asked. 

“Ugh trying to get my work done what about you?” She answered on the other line. I shrugged and said. 

“I’m hanging out in the museum to check out on the new exhibit,” 

“What!?” Rachel exclaimed. “Oh my gosh, I wish I can join you right now only if my stupid assignment is not in the way.” I almost laughed. 

“Hey come on maybe when your not busy I can take you,” I replied. I glance up and notices the museum is almost closing and saw some people leaving. “Um Rachel I need to get going the museum is closing..”

“Hey no worries!” My friend reassured me. “Just call me back and tell me everything about this exhibit. Later!” When she hang up I put my iPhone back in my pocket and hurry towards the exhibit. But sadly when I went, I notice it was closing. 

No!” I cried. “Already?” The worker shrugged. 

“Sorry mamm come back tomorrow at 10.” I shook my head not wanting to come all this way for nothing I begin pleading. 

“Come on can you at least give me a quick look? I paid my money to come and see it.” Again the employee shook his head. 

“I’m sorry I can’t do that, I’ll get fired if I let you in,” He answered and close the door behind him.

“…I understand I’m sorry to bother you.” I sighed heavily, not want him to get into trouble over a customer. Well, my plan coming here was a waste of time. I walk away to head out but my head was low that I bonk into someone and the owner drops its paper. We both made a grunt sound.

“Oh! Sorry.” I saw him picking up and I bend down to help him. “I didn’t see where I was going sir, here let me help.” 

He chuckles and picks up his papers. “No need to worry madam. It happens all the time.” I took a good look of him after I pick up his papers to see he was close to late thirties. He was wearing his business brown suit and has a nice clean black hair matching his trimmed beard. I look at his tag and my eyes lit up. 

“Oh you must me Mr. Jacob! The owner of this museum.” 

“How can you tell?” He asked with another chuckle. 

“Your tagged says it.” I pointed there which it reads Mendel Jacob. He glance where I was looking at.

“Oh this little thing?” He sighs, “Yes I guess you can say that will be my name.” He gets up as I did and gives him the rest of his papers.

“Um here,”

“Oh thank you,” He took them and fix his papers up. “Now then, I see you are visiting my new exhibit is that correct?”

“Well yes, you can say that,” I said, having my both hands in my pocket. “But I didn’t get to.” 

He blinked and look over and saw his new exhibit was closing. “Oh that’s rubbish.” 

I only shrugged and added. “Was really looking forward to it but I’ll come back other time.” Before I started to leave he clear his throat.

“Now wait just a minute,” 

“Excuse me?” I asked. 

“No one has to miss out my newest exhibit, I can perhaps let you go in and see it for a minute,” My eyes lit up after he spoke. He’s letting me go in to look??

“Oh Mr. Jacob I don’t want to waste your time..”

“Ah no need miss,” He smiles more and leads me back to the new exhibit. “The museum is only closing ten minutes that’ll give you enough time to take a quick peek,” He dug through his front pockets and pulls out a key to unlock the gates. “Now be hurry, I don’t want to be here past eight pm. I was in a complete surprise of how he was giving me this chance. 

Feeling much excited I nodded fast. “Oh thank you..thank you, sir! I won’t be long! I promised!” When he opens it I walk fast inside down the path. When I finally reach towards the end I almost gasped. I walk slowly and saw the new artifact which it was huge. It was some kind of ancient portal in ruins and it was covered with some odd looks of symbols. 

“Wow,” I breathed and look at the description. “Dragon’s portal?” I read it.

“Legends says this portal leads to the other side of the world, where the magic existed. 

It says it once belonged to the king who used it to banish all the magic that walks upon this world. Dragons are the main creatures that contain sorcery and many people are willing to gain knowledge from them. It even once used to wipe out the great evil that was close to demolishing the world…” I stop myself and look up and saw the portal was carved in stories as I took a glimpse of one that they banished evil. I hummed and continue to read. “Demolish the world. It was found by Dr. Mendel Jacob where the location was in the bottom of the ocean of Atlantic Coast. I finished reading and hummed. I took a good look over the artifact before I need to head back, not wanting to keep the museum owner waiting. 

Before I did I heard something. When I was about to return I hear something, rattling? I turn my head over towards the sound and it was coming from the glass case…and it was glowing? I cautiously walk over to it. When I came upon the glass case I realized a green orb was activating, moving around inside the glass case as if it was trying to get out. 

“Holy shit,” I gasped, my eyes were huge in shocked. I look over the description and I can see this was actually some kind of a key towards this portal. I gulped and look down to see if this was a plugin somewhere. So I can see this was only a prank or something that freaks people out. Realizing it wasn’t there I glance at the orb in bewilderment. 

“..This is real?” It was still rolling around inside in desperate. “Wait, there has to be a switch that the worker forget. I’ll just turn it off. Easy peasy.” As I lifted the glass lid up to get the orb, made a mistake. When I did the orb itself jumped out of the case on its own I almost stumbled. I spun fast and saw the orb went straight for the hole at the top of the portal. When it clasp the artifact begins to activate. I was stunned to see it was working I begin to panic. Fearing I did something I shouldn’t do I ran to get the orb out.

“No no no no no!” I jumped to get the orb but it was too high for me to reach. I try again jumping and the portal has begun to show an odd color…that I didn’t pay attention to because was focusing on the orb. When I jump the third time I slipped. Falling forward towards the portal and went through towards the unknown. 

If you think Hollywood is bad, try saying they lie to you about how portals work. There’s no freaking air going pass through it! I chock and gasped like I was in space. My hair was flaring as I grasp my neck and scan around in desperate to find an exit. My both lungs were screaming for air and I even try which it was dumb screaming more for help since I’m in a godforsaken universe. Then I saw a hinted light not too far from me, with last of my strength I swim fast towards it before my brain decides to black out.  
————————

Third’s person POV

When the woman falls through the portal she didn’t know someone was watching her. Mr. Jacob who was standing in the shadow came out slowly and glance over the portal that is still active. He admires how it works and he gazes up at the green orb all glowing.

“Finally,” He sighs. 

——————————————

Now while that was going on there was actually another world many people have not known. The other side from Earth was called the Dragon Realm where as the legend speaks, magic does exist and dragons ruled there. And many people after long years have forgotten they are still alive. For them, the dragons are nothing but myth and fairy tales from the books. Right now over there was raining like cats and dogs and there was a small purple dragon, having yellow mohawk along same color horns having a glum look on his face. He stares up at the grey sky, sitting and spoke to his friend which happens to be a yellow dragonfly. 

“Will this rain ever going to stop? I forgot what the sun is like!” He turns to his friend and it gives him a buzz sigh. Then the dragon eyes lit up like a spark of an idea came to him. “We should go on a vacation! Somewhere warm, somewhere sunny.” His dragonfly gives him a grin, liking this idea and he glanced over his tiny head towards the portal that was close to them.

When the purple dragon glance over at the portal he beamed. “Dragon shore yeah! We haven’t been there since we kicked Gnasty Gnorc butt.” The dragonfly nods making more buzz sound. He glances over at him.

“How about it Sparx? You're up for a vacation at the beach?” The dragonfly, named Sparx makes another buzz in triumph. A small dragon gives him a smirk and shouted. 

“Last one there is a gnoced!” He took off with a speed making Sparx gasped and flies to catch up. Two of them raced towards the portal and jumped through it heading for the dragon shore. Eventually, they both won’t know this portal will lead to another world. 

—————————

There was also another world, contains the third where it's same as the Dragon Realm, one thing is different is there were no dragons roaming. But four were trying to seek one as their homeland was being threatened by an evil sorcerer and one thing that can stop him if they bring a real-life dragon into their world. A faun, a cheetah, a fairy and an old mole were hiding in a glimmer as it was run by small mouse kangaroos and they only have two orbs to make the portal active. 

“Is it working Professor?” A faun asked. 

The professor, who was an old mole hummed. “ Almost, just a few more adjustment to these orbs and…” 

“M-maybe this isn’t a good idea?” A cheetah quivered, looking downright nervous. “Bringing a dragon here will make Ripto more angry.” 

A faun rolled her eyes. “Calm down Hunter and stop fidgeting.” A cheetah named Hunter looked at her. 

“But you saw Elizabeth’s book.” He protests. They..they have claws like this!” He showed his claw fingers.” And teeth like this!” He bares his fangs. “A-and they spit fire like this! “He made a spitting sound intimidating the dragon at the faun and she’s giving him the look like really? When he finished he said. 

“They sound more dangerous than Ripto.”

“That's exactly the point, a dragon is the only chance of stopping the Ripto and you know it.” 

"But Elora," Hunter was interrupted when the two orbs begin to glow and rise up.

“Its working! It’s working!” The professor grinned. “I got a dragon!” Everyone held there breath when their portal begin to work and they waited for a dragon to come out. When the portal got active, a figure comes out. And it wasn’t a dragon. Instead was a short brown haired human woman wearing pants and sweater falling on her knees breathing heavily. Everyone looked at the girl in shock. 

“….I don't think dragons were supposed to look like that,” Hunter breaks the silence. 

“Cause she’s not a dragon. she’s a human.” Professor said. 

“Tch I knew that,” He grumbled. Elora who was a faun notices a human female was struggling and inhaling deeply clinching her chest. 

“Air..thank god air. Fresh air,” The woman gasped. 

“Miss? Are you okay?” Elora quickly went to her and got on her knees, placing her hand on her back to help her steady.

“Yeah, I think so,” The woman replied and glance up, looking all puzzled. “Um, where is the museum..? “Right when she turned her head her grey-blue eyes went wide. Elora, however, was confused by her reaction. 

“What’s the matter? You look like you saw a ghost.” She saw the girl still have horror look turn sharply back and see a cheetah and a mole standing while the portal behind them still working. Her face paled. 

Hunter almost come to her, having his hand out with his claws showing. “Um hey miss you need help up..?”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” She lets out a shrill scream making Elora and Hunter step back in startled.

—————————————————

Not too far away from the group, there was a small one horned dinosaur sorcerer riding on a big green creature and was accompanied by a huge blue creature carrying a huge club with one spike. The small dinosaur who calls himself Ripto was feared among others. Don't let his height fool you, with the scepter in his hand he can easily kill off anyone who dares to get in his way. He has done that with a citizen of glimmer who tries to stand up, zapping him and burned his whole body up. When he and his minions turn to go left they heard someone screaming. 

“Hmm?” Ripto holds his ear up with his hand to listen better. “You hear that?” His goons did the same as their boss and listened. Another scream came and it sounded like a female. The small sorcerer looked over to where that scream was coming from. He slowly forms a sharp teeth smirk. 

“Well boys, looks like there’s a party going on and they forgot to invite their new king.” The minion that he was riding on turns his whole body around. “Let's go and check what they’re up to. Better be planning on a celebration for me.” With that, he and his minions set off towards the woman yelling.


	2. Chapter 2

Glimmer that runs pest lizards.

Ash POV

After letting out my terrifying scream I spun around and saw a portal that I went through and it was still activating. Without thinking I got up and splint back to it.

"Hey wait!" A cheetah tries to grab my arm but with flash, I punched his stomach with my fist.

"Stay away from me you overgrown pussy cat!" He yelped in pain dropping on his knees as I passed him. Then the mole in lap coat runs up to me, waving his tiny arms out.

"W- wait miss you can't go back someone coming in..!" I ignored his warning by jumping over him. Before I've gotten a chance to go in someone pops out and crashed on me. I yelped and fall back on the ground with a figure laying on my stomach. I grunted and look to see what it was and my jaws dropped. On my tummy was a dragon. A real-life dragon. Only it wasn't huge instead it was small, like a dog size. Right beside him was a yellow dragonfly. The dragon shook his head after he groaned.

"Whoa rough landing!" He gasped. He then looks straight at me. "Oh sorry didn't see you there." And it can talk!

"I..um..I.." I was lost at words and he continues speaking as he jumps off from me. "Hey which way is..beach?" He stops when the cheetah and the faun were looking at him oddly. He blinked and look back at me seeing I still have my stunned look. He made a frown look after he glances at us a few seconds. 

"Hey stop staring! Have you guys ever seen a dragon before?"

"You're a dragon?" A cheetah almost laughed. The small dragon made a small growl seeing he was mocking his size. 

"You got a problem with that pussy cat?" Before that cheetah can make a comeback out of nowhere something hit us with a huge force of fireball which made all of us fall on the ground. I was the one that was still lying that cover my whole head with my arms and got slightly burned on my hand I coughed through the smoke and saw the portal that was standing got destroyed. 

"Well well well, looks like someone forgot to invite me to the party." I heard someone sneered. In corner of my eyes while rubbing my head I saw a small dinosaur look dragon smirking that wore a sorcerer outfit riding some kind of horned green monster. I swallowed hard as I saw that little dinosaur caught something in his nostril and sniffed in the air. 

"…You're trying to keep something from me?" He scans his eyes over us but when he caught sight of a purple dragon his eyes flared. 

"A dragon?! You brought a dragon into the Avalar?!" I saw the four have a terrified look on their face and the small dinosaur made a roar holding his ruby scepter up.  
"I HATE DRAGOOOONS!" My face went pale realizing he's going to zap us out of his anger and I wasn't even involved. Then all of sudden a small fairy took off with a speed and flew straight to where the psychopath dinosaur was at.

"What?" I gasped and saw her using a wand to zap him. The small dinosaur yelped, dropping the scepter and the fairy grabs it and zooms away. 

"Ugh Crash kill it! Kill it!" He barked. The blue monster heaved his spike club and tries to hit her but the fairy was too quick so instead, he hit his own master on the head, knocking him out from his riding. The fairy was struggling to lift his scepter as it was close towards the green monster's head. It was eying on the fairy with a hungry look and when she got too close to its mouth the green monster snatches the scepter's end with its mouth and made a loud CHOMP. It made the fairy let go of it fast before she was devoted and fly back and hide behind the small dragon. The small dinosaur made a loud horrifying gasp and grab the monster's mouth with his tiny hands

"Gulp you imbecile you ate my scepter!" He slaps it cheek hard and the monster gives him a whine in reply. He then glared at each of us. "All of you will regret bringing a dragon into my kingdom." 

"W-wait I'm not with them!" I try to protest but that little dinosaur snarl at me. 

"Watch it human! Your lucky my scepter is gone or I would've burned your pathetic body into crisp as I've done with one of the citizens of glimmer." I swallowed hard and see he glance at others before turning away. 

"I'll deal with all of you later!" When he was out of sight I muttered quietly. 

"…What just happened?" 

"Who was that jerk?" I heard the dragon spoke and I look over getting up. The faun walk over beside him and glare over were that small dinosaur was standing.

"That was Ripto and we have to get rid of him," She answered. "He caused a lot of trouble around here but I haven't got time to explain." She grabs a tiny book out of her leaf pocket and the book itself change to regular size. " Here take this magic guide of Avalar." She handed the book to me and I took it without asking, was still stunned with this situation.

"Right now I have to follow where Ripto is up to at this moment. I"ll meet you two in the summer forest okay?" 

"Umm.." That all I can say and she grins.

"Great! Good luck you two." 

"Hey wait a minute!.." A dragon tries to talk to her but she and the cheetah took off, leaving the dragon and me behind. He gives out a sharp sigh.

"How do we get ourself in these messes pal?" His dragonfly gives him a shrug in answer. 

————————

This is not happening, this is not happening! 

I was pacing around for a couple of minutes after what happened earlier. Now I'm stuck here in this magical world while Dr. Mendel is waiting for me to come back out from his new exhibit. God, now he's probably impatient having security finding me, thinking I'm trying to steal something!

"Hey, are you okay?" I spun around to hear a small dragon talk I spaz a bit. 

"Don't talk!" I exclaimed. He tips his head at me. 

"What?"

"Don't!" I shushed him. "Dont..say..anything. You cannot talk and..and you can't exist!" Now the dragon looked at me funny, like as if I was getting another head growing on my shoulder. I continue to pace, trying to calm my breath and think clearly. Then my both eyes lit up and I turn to him. 

"Your hallucinating, that's what you are! Everything is all hallucinating." I shut my both eyes and finished. "I'm going to close my eyes and pinch three times and I'll be back in the museum in no time. Everything will be back to normal." I raise my one arm and pinch them three times. After I have done that I open my eyes slowly and instead of looking back at museum the small dragon was still there, giving me a more odd look.

"….This is not a dream at all. This is all real?" 

"Yeah? Seriously you have not seen a dragon before? Where have you been living? Under a rock?" The small dragon laughed a little. I couldn't believe this. I'm in a world where every fantasy I've to believe in myth turned into reality. I force myself to sit down and try to be calmed. 

"Oh my god." I breathed. "This is insane. How can this be?" I didn't know how I can handle all of this. I even don't know if I should feel excited or anxious. In corner of my eyes, I saw the mole scientist, who got left behind came to me. I scoot a little away when he came close, having cautious instinct. 

"Lady I know what your seeing right now is a bit of bizarre as I can tell your body language you are not from around here, you not even from Avalar?"

"No I'm not," I answered and I ruffed my short hair. "And this is what is called? Avalar?" 

"Is that your world? I never heard it from the dragon realm," The dragon added. The mole scientist fixes his glasses.

"Yes both of you are and now you are in Glimmer. But we cannot stay here you two need to head back to Summer Forest, " After he fixes them he smiles at us. "Before we go I like to introduce myself. I am Professor, a mole scientist of Avalar. And you two are?"

"I'm...Ash?" I blinked. "Ash D. Lee." Then the dragon gives him an awkward smile. 

"And I'm Spyro," 

"Spyro?" I looked at him funny, he notices my look. 

"What?" 

"Nothing I thought the name is odd but cool," I said, not wanting to offend him. He hummed and the Professor spoke. 

"Now we must hurry, I think the leader of the gem cutters is just around the corner. He can take us back through his portal." He gestures me and Spyro to follow him. He and I were still standing. Unsure if it's okay for us to have him lead us. 

"Now come on you two, there's nothing to be fearful of. Ripto has never gotten along with any of us. You saw how he almost lost his temper. 

"Don't remind me," I muttered under my breath. I turn to Spyro, which it was dumb that I don't know I can even trust a dragon. He just gives me a shrugged shoulder. 

"Might as well," He trot ahead of me and I sighed sharply. 

"Oh, I hope Dr. Mendel has some patience in him." I follow them without any choice.  
\--------------------------------------------

By the time three of us reach up towards the entrance of town, we all hear a lot of screaming commotion. Like there was a rampage going on there. I swallowed a little and right when we step in their territory my eyes went wide.

Front of us was a yard that has gems but few of them were ginormous! There were almost close to my size but bigger. Geeze with this massive weight I would pay my college funds and own myself a car. Then we also saw some kind of chaotic going around as I see a small some kangeroo mouse running for its life with a bunch of gems in his arms. Behind it was a huge brown like lizard chasing the small critter with a big hammer over its head. Then we saw another blue lizard, who got the small green gem and was teasing the small mouse, holding it up high and watch it amusingly of its opponent trying to get it. 

Despite what I was seeing I ask this one dumb question. "Professor, what exactly are those small things?" 

"There gemcutters," He replied. 

"And those lizards?" 

"They're..lizards child." 

"Oh," I bite my lips feeling stupid of asking. Then all of sudden one of the gemcutters came running at us with panic and tired look on his small face.

"Oh, thank goodness the help has arrived!" 

"Help?" Spyro asked. I looked at the gemcutter in puzzled and about to add the question but he interrupted us. 

"Please, you got to do something with these lizards!" He panted. "They are going on a rampage and they're trying to steal our most valuable gems!" 

"Oh my!" The professor gasped. "Did you have your gem lamp light up?" The gemcutter shook his head. 

"I'm afraid one of those lizards knocked the power's out." 

"Hold on a gem lamp?" I question. He nodded.

"These are the special lamp that helps us control these lizards so they won't go..well you know by what you are seeing." I gulped as I watch on more lizards having their little fun, understanding his meaning. Even one which it was blue lizard was making a torment on a small gemcutter. Then the Professor said to him. 

"Can you show us your power source? Maybe I can try to restart the device with my calculations." 

"Please!" The gemcutter begged. "If you can help us restore our gem lamp this problem will be all over." Goodness, I feel little sympathy for him of all this mess he's going through. My pity was cut short when he turns to me and Spyro. Then his eyes went wide to see a small dragon.

"Holy diamonds its a dragon!"

The Professor grins. "Yes I brought him here and he's here to help you." 

"Wait what?" Spyro looked at him funny but the mole spoke more. 

"The reason I brought him so he can help us defeat Ripto." The gemcutter look at him in amazed. 

"You are going to our savior?" He asked. Spyro made a small smile in embarrassed. 

"I wouldn't say being a savior but I can help your troubles only if you let us use your leader's portal." The Gemcutter nods happily. 

"Yes yes of course if you get these lizards under control while we fix up the Gem Lamp you can use the portal freely." 

"Alright deal," Spyro replied. 

"Hang on wait I can help," I spoke out, feeling a bit left out due to Spyro being all mighty dragon and all. The gemcutter turn to me.

"Oh, you can help, by helping him capturing all the lizards. We'll be grateful for your assistance." Okay, I did not think this through clearly with not have any ideas of how to capture these reptile monsters with my small hands. Without others hearing, I mumble to myself. 

"Me and my big mouth."

\----------------

Third's Person POV

Dr. Mendel walked out from his new exhibit and tighten his tie before getting his briefcase. He already informs his nightguard to watch over his new exhibit but he told him not to enter until he returns in mornings. He must hurry to his home where he will study the portal and learn what magic it contains. But he'll hurry back later tonight in case of that woman manage to return. He put his hat and coat on and walked out of his museum, heading down on the dark street. He walks on towards the bus stop and waits. 

With no one is around he pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and glance at it. It was an old wrinkled text and it carries with ancient words. 

"Soon the world will be born again, "He muttered to himself. "Magic will exist once again and our new master will rejoin us." He put the paper in his pocket after he saw a bus coming. When it stops Dr. Mendel walks up inside. What he didn't realize that someone was watching him in the ally and he uses his hand to blow his mouth in to cool off in the cold night.


End file.
